Enchantment
by lil empress
Summary: *Chapter 5 up! R&R* A story about the Weasley Twins and their best friend Evy. Includes Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, and many more of JKR's characters. My first story please R
1. A girl named Evy

It was busier than usual that day at King's Cross Station. People were running around everywhere trying to get to the right platforms. Harry and Ron were standing around waiting with their trunks as Mrs. Weasley scolded Fred and George for trying to sell some pastries full of fresh Canary Cream to some second years before they crossed the barrier.  
  
"What have I told you about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? I thought I told you two not to start with these jokes of yours anymore." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to explode.  
  
As she went on about how the two better not have anymore of those pastries, Ron nudged Harry. He pointed at Fred and George's partner in crime, Evy, as she stuffed the remaining pastries in her bag as the two passed them to her behind their backs.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry whispered to Ron a bit confused.  
  
"That's Evy. She's always getting into trouble with Fred and George." Ron replied took another look over of her.  
  
She was kind of short with long beautiful dark hair. She had shiny brown eyes and a bright smile. She was quite pretty with the exotic Asian look. Evy was dressed in muggle street clothing; she never really took to robes much.  
  
"How come I've never seen her before?" Harry too was giving her a look over.  
  
"She looks different. She didn't look like THAT at the end of the school year." Ron still hadn't taken his eyes off of her.  
  
Evy looked around slightly and pretended to lean on the barrier, which was secretly a passage onto platform 9 and 3/4. She started to slid through and stopped halfway realizing she forgot her owl. There was a gray barn owl in a golden cage a couple of feet from Charlie Weasley who had been visiting for the summer.  
  
"Could someone grab Angelface for me?" She shouted before she disappeared through the barrier.  
  
Charlie seized the birdcage before a particularly large muggle with his nose stuck in a newspaper tripped over it.  
  
"Angelface? That bird looks positively evil." Hermione's familiar voice came from beside Harry and Ron. The two came back to reality and turned to her.  
  
"Hey Herm," Harry said with smile.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to miss the train." She announced as she strolled over to the barrier.  
  
By now Mrs. Weasley was done with the twins at the moment and were hurrying the children along and onto platform 9 and 3/4. Harry and Ron went through together, as did Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George ran right through followed by Mrs. Weasley and Charlie. They all said their goodbyes and Mrs. Weasley gave a stern warning to the boys about being on best behavior.  
  
After collecting her owl from Charlie, Evy ran off onto the train with Fred and George to meet up with Lee Jordan who was saving them a compartment. Ron and Harry hurried onto the train and Hermione followed suit. The only one left was Ginny.  
  
"You be careful now all right, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly.  
  
"Mum, don't worry. I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and hugged her mother back.  
  
Ginny was getting annoyed of those school year goodbyes. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts when she almost got Harry, Ron, a teacher and herself killed, Ginny had been told to be careful.  
  
*****  
  
On the train, Harry questioned Ron about this mysterious girl, Evy, who seemed to have just appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Are you sure she's been around for a while? I would remember her." Harry began.  
  
"I think I've got a picture somewhere." Ron searched through his things and found a picture and handed it to Harry.  
  
The persons in the picture were Fred, George and Evy. She was standing in between the two and all three kept moving around trying to put bunny ears on each other. The Evy in the picture looked different from the one they saw 5 minutes earlier. She was shorter with dull short hair and funky glasses. Nothing about her really stood out. There was just something about her that day that made her different.  
  
"That's her? She looks so different," Harry said a bit astonished and not believing it was really her.  
  
"Wait, Evy? I remember her now. Last year when Pansy Parkinson had that terrible cold she gave her some special tea she made and poor Pansy turned into a fuzzy pink bunny every time she coughed." Hermione added.  
  
"I think she sold the recipe to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She's like the female version Fred and George. The only thing is that she doesn't bask in the glory as much as them. That's probably why she's so hard to remember." Ron put away the picture and Harry sat in thought.  
  
He wondered about Evy. Why hadn't he noticed her before? At that moment Cho Chang and some of her friends walked by their compartment. Harry's mind quickly shifted form the mystery girl as Cho smiled at him. He turned red and smiled back. She giggled and walked along. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and looked out of the window of the moving train.  
  
Meanwhile, Evy was unveiling her latest product she had invented. She intended on selling the patent to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a reasonable price. They looked like regular Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans but when eaten, they made the person burp different colored bubbles. She sat amused as Lee, Fred and George, all started burping bubbles of all colors of the rainbow.  
  
"You know something, Evy, when I saw you today I could have sworn you changed or something." George stated before burping a large indigo bubble. "But now I see you're still the same old Evy, just improved."  
  
"Gee thanx, George." She rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat, "Now if that wasn't a good enough demonstration, follow me gentlemen. I think Neville would be a good test subject."  
  
She giggled and left the compartment.  
  
"Now that's my kinda girl," Fred and George said simultaneously as they followed her toward Neville's compartment at the other end of the train.  
  
As the twins walked along they knocked into Evy who had stopped in the middle of the hallway to chat with Oliver Wood.  
  
"Oh hey Fred, George," Oliver said lightly and returned attention to Evy.  
  
Evy's eyes were transfixed on Oliver as she leaned against the wall and smiled as he talked about his plans for this year's team. She always had a huge crush on Oliver Wood ever since she was enrolled in Hogwarts. He never paid too much attention to her except for a couple of times when she brought up quidditch. She didn't mind sitting there for hours listening to him talk on and on about statistics and standards, she just loved the sound of his voice.  
  
Over the summer they ran into each other in Quality Quidditch Supplies on Diagon Alley and they had been corresponding through Owl post ever since. Evy hoped that it would turn into more than just a friendship and sure enough he grew a liking for her. To him it seemed that she was the only one with as much passion for quidditch as he had.  
  
Fred and George sighed, at least for now; they had lost her to the other side. Fred grabbed the bag of Rainbow Bubble Burples and he and George headed to Neville's compartment without her. 


	2. The Feast

(Just a note, I brought back a couple characters because I didn't want to have to make up new ones. So if you're wondering why Oliver, Cedric, and Percy are there just don't pay attention to details ok? hehe)  
  
"Where are Fred and George?" Percy questioned Ron from a couple of places down the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Why are you looking at me, Perce? Do you think I've got them up my sleeve?" Ron shot back at him and turned back to Harry as he waited for the food.  
  
Percy gave him a scornful look even though Ron had his back to him.  
  
As usual, the great hall was looking splendid for the start-of-term feast. The ceiling, which mirrored the night sky outside, was bright with stars sparkling in the distance as hundreds of candles floated around lighting the room. The four long House tables were set out in their usual spots as students filed in to take their seats while chattering on about how they spent their summer. The staff table at the top of the hall had but two seats empty, one for Professor McGonagall who was attending to the arriving first years and the other empty seat for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"I wonder what's taking the first year's so long," Harry stated as they sat hungrily awaiting their arrival so that the feast could begin.  
  
"Well Hagrid's at the staff table, that means that the Giant Squid didn't get to them," Ron noted and looked around, "Hey! Where are Fred and George anyhow? Where's Evy too?"  
  
"It's not hard to guess where they went off to," Dean Thomas, who was sitting next to Hermione, began, "Probably off planning some big start of the school year prank."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, that would be something that they would do. Just as Hermione was about to voice her opinion on the matter, Fred and George scurried into the hall, followed by Evy with a smile on her face. As she walked along to her seat, heads turned and people whispered all over the hall. The three Gryffindors took the three empty seats in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What were you three up to?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Now why would we be up to something?" Fred asked.  
  
"It is really getting ridiculous how we cannot walk into a room without someone accusing us of being up to something," George stated.  
  
"Well 9 out of 10 times you are up to something," Ron pointed out.  
  
The three all grinned and sat back. They turned to the doors just as Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. They were sorted and with great happiness and everyone's spirits up, Professor Dumbledore got up for his speech before he officially began the feast. He went over his usual notes about the new term and repeated a few key rules for everyone.  
  
" . And now without further ado, Let the feast beg-" Dumbledore was interrupted a shriek from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Peeves had chucked a deviled egg at Hannah Abbot and it was now stuck in her hair. He was now proceeding with hitting the rest of the eggs with a golf club at random students. There was a lot of commotion as all of the house ghosts tried to calm him down. Students were using their golden plates as shields and found refuge underneath the tables. Others took advantage of this time to start food fights. Hermione, Ron, and Harry found it best to stay underneath the table.  
  
"Is THIS what you were up to?" Hermione looked at Fred who was snickering.  
  
He just grinned as Lee, Evy and George joined them under the table.  
  
"You guys are missing all the fun, It's much better up above," Evy stated.  
  
"Hey wait you've got a bit of egg on your cheek," George said as he whipped if off her face.  
  
"Aww, you're sweet, George," She smiled at him and went back out from underneath the table to have some more fun.  
  
George blushed and tried to hide his face. Hermione gave Ron a nudge with her elbow and raised an eyebrow. He replied with a nod, they both were thinking the same thing.  
  
Finally, they had Peeves subdued and everyone tried to clean themselves off and sit back down. Harry and Ron were looking for Evy to congratulate her for thinking it all up.  
  
"Hey where'd she go?" Ron asked as he looked around.  
  
"There she is," Lee announced.  
  
Oliver was carrying Evy over and back to their table. He set her down gently and grabbed a napkin to wipe some egg off of his robes. Fred and George stood, with their arms crossed, leering at Oliver.  
  
"I found Evy here smushing egg into Pansy Parkinson's hair." Oliver looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Good job, Evy!" Fred patted her on the back.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Oliver said as he whipped off a bit of egg on her nose and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," she tired not to blush and watched as he walked to his seat at the other end of the table.  
  
Fred and George rolled their eyes and sat down. Professor Dumbledore got back up in front of everyone a bit frustrated.  
  
"She really doesn't like her much does she?" Harry whispered to Ron, who shook his head.  
  
"I am sorry for that disruption everyone. Now, I remind you that such behavior is unacceptable here at Hogwarts. Peeves shall be punished for what he did. Let it be a lesson to any of you who have any thought of playing any practical jokes this term," Dumbledore eyed Fred, George and Evy, "Now, on with the feast!"  
  
Magically, food appeared on the tables. There were lots of wonderful dishes and pitchers of Pumpkin juice. Everyone ate and ate as the plates kept refilling with more food. By the time the last piece of cauldron cake was finished it was quite late. The prefects all led their houses out of the great hall and started up to their dormitories. As they did people were gossiping about Evy.  
  
"I hear she spent some of her summer at that veela spa in France. Just look at her and the way she's carrying on." One girl said in disgust.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Another replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much she may pamper her self, she's still ugly." Evy heard one girl whisper to her friend.  
  
Evy paid them no mind and kept on walking. Cedric Diggory, the handsome seeker for the Hufflepuff quidditch team strolled over to her. Some girls believed him to be the most handsome boy in school.  
  
"It's good to see you, Evy, how are you?" he asked as he put on his charm.  
  
"I'm great, Cedric, how about you?" she smiled back at him.  
  
"Couldn't be better. I spent the summer in Spain, wonderful place really. Have you been there? You really should go, you're missing out. I've got some pictures from that trip. If you'd like I could show you sometime," He surely didn't waste anytime.  
  
"That would be nice. I've got to go before they all leave me behind. I'll see you later, Cedric," she smiled sweetly and continued up the stairs following the Gryffindors to their tower. Cedric went back to the Hufflepuffs to continue leading them to their dormitories. 


	3. Late Night Walkabout

Evy hurried up through the students to catch up with Fred and George. They were at the head of the group taunting Percy.  
  
"Hey guys, miss me?" She said as she squeezed in between Fred and Percy.  
  
"Evy, don't you agree that Percy is just the best prefect there is?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, best ever I'd say," Evy said going along with him, "Percy, how do you do it?"  
  
"I don't know I just do," Percy said letting it all get to his head not realizing that they are playing with him.  
  
"I think it's quite appealing, the authority, the power you have. I must say I quite fancy that," She batted her eyelashes and took his arm.  
  
Percy had a grin on his face and he straightened up with his shoulders back. Evy winked at Fred as they walked along up the stairs. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Percy turned to everyone and told them that the new password was 'Jelly Chickens'. Just as he said that the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and she said Hello to the students. Before anyone could walk in, Fred gave the sign and Peeves came flying in and dropped a balloon full of spoiled milk on Percy. All of the Gryffindors burst out laughing.  
  
"I knew there was something rotten about you, Perce," Fred smirked as he walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Evy turned to Percy and smiled, "Might want to take a bath before you go to bed."  
  
She tossed a handkerchief at him and walked through and into the common room. With Percy neglecting his duties, the Gryffindors hung around the common room for a considerable amount of time. At around 11, Percy was still scrubbing himself in the prefect's bathroom and Evy and the twins snuck down to the kitchens for some treats.  
  
"Shh! Do you guys want to get us in trouble?" Evy whispered as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Like I said before, Evy, you may look different but you sure haven't changed. No one's going to catch us, they haven't ever before," George reassured her as they made their way through the dark.  
  
"You're right, this is ridiculous. Lumos!" She had pulled out her wand, which was now emitting a small light from it to lead their way.  
  
"What's up with the new do?" Fred asked her.  
  
"You don't like it?" She asked.  
  
"No, it's not that it's just, different," he replied as they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, "Will you do the honors?"  
  
Evy stepped forward and tickled the pear and it giggled. The portrait flung open revealing a hidden door. The three walked in and all at once the elves came up to them asking them if they needed anything, anything at all. They noticed one particular Elf coming towards them. It was Dobby, the house-elf that Harry had set free a while back.  
  
"You're the Wheezy's brothers, ooh is the Wheezy here? Is Mr. Harry Potter here too? Oooh Dobby's been waiting for Mr. Harry Potter to come visit, Dobby's been wanting him to visit Dobby," Dobby didn't stop asking questions.  
  
"No, he's not here with us," Fred told him and a frown shown on Dobby's face.  
  
"But we'll tell him to come visit you soon," Evy said to make Dobby cheer up.  
  
George gave her a look, he knew she was just lying to Dobby and that was wrong but he thought it was nice how she tried not to hurt Dobby's feelings. After acquiring what they went for and reassuring the elves that it was enough, they left and headed back up to Gryffindor tower. It was taking longer than usual.  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" George asked.  
  
"Well if you guys hadn't gotten so greedy I could be holding up my wand right now instead of all these snacks," Evy said with a grunt.  
  
"I think it's this way," Fred said as they took a right down a long dark hall.  
  
"Why didn't one of you geniuses bring the Marauder's Map?" George asked.  
  
"Well it's not much use now in Harry's trunk," Evy said and came to a halt.  
  
She heard voices coming from further along where they were headed. There was a dim light from around the corner.  
  
"Shh. listen," She whispered as she put out an arm to stop Fred and George.  
  
They heard Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"I must say this highly unusual," she said as she tried to reason with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Now now, Minerva, I agree that this situation is a bit out of the ordinary but I suggest that this wait till morning. It is quite late and I do believe that Bionca here should get to bed. There is class in the morning," Professor Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"But Prof-," Professor McGonagall tried to intervene.  
  
"It is late. Now, Bionca, I would like a word with you in the morning. You are to head back to Slytherin and stay there," he spoke softly to her.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said and walked away.  
  
She turned the corner and started walking towards the three. Evy grabbed the twins by the collars and pulled them aside and behind a statue of a knight.  
  
"Ow, watch where you're going, Draco" Bionca muttered.  
  
"Well it's bloody hard to see in the dark," Draco Malfoy retorted as he emerged from a dark corner.  
  
Bionca pulled out her wand and said, "Lumos!"  
  
The two walked along the hall with the light of Bionca's wand.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business, what were you doing lurking around in the dark after hours anyway?" Bionca asked.  
  
"None of your business," Malfoy kept walking along.  
  
"Well it is my business when I am minding my own business and get caught for something while I was trying to get away from you lurking around in the dark," Bionca was getting annoyed.  
  
"Well are you going to help me with it or not?" he asked as he got down to the point.  
  
"Help you with what?" she asked.  
  
"My plan to humiliate Potter," he replied.  
  
"I don't know, it's kind of mean don't you think?" she stopped in her tracks just feet away from where the three Gryffindors were hiding.  
  
"He deserves it, him and that Ron Weasley," he shuddered at the thought of them.  
  
Fred and George were about ready to go pounce Malfoy for his comment. Whatever Malfoy was planning, Harry and Ron probably didn't deserve it. Evy held them both back.  
  
"Maybe there's another way, I mean do you really want to-" she began before he cut her off.  
  
"No! Now are you in or are you not? I mean you don't want the whole school finding out about your sister now do you?" he said.  
  
"What do you know about her?" she asked taking on a defensive tone.  
  
"Enough, did you think I was sitting over there with my ears shut?" he had a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"All right I'll help you out," she said with a sigh.  
  
The two Slytherins kept walking along and right past the three. After the footsteps faded, they stepped out and questioned what Malfoy was up to.  
  
"Whatever it is, it must not be good," Evy said.  
  
"We should go warn, Harry," George said and they tried to find their way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
When they got upstairs, they had but 15 more minutes of fun and games until Percy finally came back and broke it all up. Everyone went up to their rooms a bit upset that they had to. By the time Evy had gotten dressed for bed and under the covers she remembered that neither of them told Harry that Malfoy was up to something. She sighed and decided to make sure she told Harry first thing in the morning before breakfast. 


	4. Weasley Brothers

IbA/N: /b hey everybody hehe how do you like my story so far? Okay I have some more things I'd like to say. So I made it so that Fred, George and Evy are 6th years but I only made a one-year difference between them and the other three (Ron, Harry and Hermione) so those three are 5th years. I don't know let's just make Percy, Cedric and Oliver 7th years. Okay I guess that's all I have to say now. /I  
  
The next morning Evy caught Harry and Ron in the common room and warned them about Malfoy. They told her that Fred and George had already warned them earlier. Evy left breakfast early and headed up to Divination without Fred and George. It was out of the ordinary that she would go anywhere without them but she did. She needed time alone to think about what was going on. Yes, she looked different and it gave her some new confidence but that was the only difference about her. That was what she thought. She had suddenly become more popular than when she had left Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer. She also got a lot more male attention than ever before. Cedric Diggory never even acknowledged her existence and now he was inviting her over for more than he suggested.  
  
Evy walked along and just as she turned the corner she bumped into someone. Her bag fell and the contents spilled out onto the floor, including a bottle of scarlet ink.  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed as she tried to save her books from the spreading ink.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you," the young man bent down and helped her pick up her stuff.  
  
Evy turned to see that it was Percy who was helping her out. She smiled at him; it was nice of him to help. It made her wonder how he could be related to Fred and George. Those two would have let the ink mess up her stuff.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for causing such a mess. I'm sure Finch will be around to clean it up soon. Here take my ink," he grabbed a bottle of scarlet ink out of his bag and handed it to her, "Brand new, you have it. I mean I did break one of yours."  
  
"Thanks, Percy. That's very nice of you," she smiled at him and started to continue walking.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed to? Shouldn't you be down at breakfast?" He followed her.  
  
"I already ate it and I wanted to get to Divination early," she was trying to get away from him.  
  
"Oh well let me accompany you there then, it's the least I could do," Percy wasn't going to be shaken off so easily.  
  
So they walked along and talked about really random things. Evy didn't quite like Percy's company. There were some points where he tired to be flirtatious but he did not get anything back.  
  
"So how are you and Penelope?" she asked when he got a bit too close for comfort.  
  
"Oh a bit shaky I must admit," he said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you two were like the perfect couple," she said a bit sorry for Percy, he might have been a pain but everyone deserved somebody.  
  
"Some new developments have sprung up," he had a sparkle in his eye as he looked at her. "Oh, here's your handkerchief, washed and everything."  
  
They had reached the ladder up to the tower where Divination class took place. He handed her handkerchief to her with a smile. A bit irked by Percy, Evy said a quick thank you and hurried up the ladder. She was the first one there, obviously, and the room was really quiet. Even though the sun had risen and it was shining bright, all of the shades were closed and the only light source in the room was the fireplace. It was pretty hot in there, as usual.  
  
Professor Trewlawney emerged from the shadows in her usual attire.  
  
"I saw you coming in my crystal ball," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Right," Evy muttered as she thought how anybody could have heard Percy and her down below.  
  
The bell rang soon after and students began filing into the classroom through the trapdoor on the floor. Fred and George entered and looked around. They had wondered where Evy had gone. They immediately spotted her and walked over to the table she was sitting.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Fred asked, "You missed it, Seamus ate some of your Rainbow Bubble Burples and bubbles were coming out of everywhere, his mouth, his nose and his ears."  
  
"It was quite eventful," George added.  
  
"Sorry guys, I. uh forgot my book back in the common room so I had to go get it," Evy replied.  
  
So they went on with their first divination class of the term. It was quite boring. Professor Trewlawney had given up on them halfway through the lesson realizing that no one was listening. She told them to pair up and grab an object to try to get a premonition from it. That was when Neville Longbottom came into the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Neville?" She said as she glided over to him.  
  
"Uh Professor McGonagall sent me up here to get George Weasley," he stuttered.  
  
"Ah yes I do remember seeing this in my ball. Now tell me why" she was now hovering over Neville.  
  
"Uh." Neville, always the forgetful one, did not know what to say, "All I remember is her telling me to come fetch George Weasley from this class."  
  
"If she saw Neville coming to get you then maybe she should of also seen why, but then again it's hard to figure out the truth when you're lying," Evy whispered to George.  
  
He muffled his laughter.  
  
"All right take him away," Professor Trewlawney sighed, "George, try to remember the HW that you are going to forget for our next class."  
  
He rolled his eyes and followed Neville out of the class. Fred and Evy paired up and acquired an old silver spoon from the table of objects to pick from. They sat back at the table they were sitting at in the back corner.  
  
"Okay, so I pick up this spoon and close my eyes." Evy said as she shut her eyes.  
  
".And try to concentrate," Fred whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Evy tried to concentrate but she was getting nothing. Fred was leaning in close to Evy and watching her with great interest. It was not that he was interested in whether she would get a premonition she was just extremely beautiful. Fred wondered why he never saw this. He always thought she was pretty cool ever since the day they met on the Hogwarts Express 5 years before but there was just something different about her this year. She suddenly seemed like the perfect girl for him, she was an awesome person and she was also beautiful. For a few minutes Fred sat and watched Evy. Professor Trewlawney was walking around the class and seeing how things were going.  
  
"See anything good?" She gave Fred a look after he turned and saw her.  
  
He moved his seat back a bit and felt his ears turn red. Evy still had her eyes closed and did not see any of that happen. With her eyes still closed she shook her head.  
  
"I don't see anything, Professor," she said.  
  
"You must concentrate very well, Evy. All worldly distractions must be cleared from your mind," the professor told her.  
  
"I think I'm starting to see something. a man, no wait, it's a boy. He's around 7 years old. He looks really scared like something's following him. He's hiding under a table. a dinner table I think," Evy pretended to be concentrating really hard.  
  
"That's better," Professor Trewlawney walked off to check on other students.  
  
"Is she gone?" Evy whispered.  
  
"Yea," Fred said with a smirk.  
  
She opened her eyes and put the spoon on the table. Fred looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him and smiled, he was cute when he laughed.  
  
"What?" She asked with a giggle.  
  
"You really should be an actress, you've got so much talent," he laughed some more.  
  
"Fred, you know me by now, my only talents are lying when I'm about to get in trouble," she winked at him.  
  
They sat and joked around for the rest of the class and wondered what George was doing. After class was over, Evy and Fred headed to Professor McGonagall's office to find Fred's other half, George. 


	5. Detention

Evy and Fred found George in the great hall with Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What's up?" Fred asked as he sat down.  
  
"Snape gave us double detention tonight," Ron explained.  
  
"Ouch!" Evy said and sat down next to Neville who blushed bright red.  
  
"It's all Pansy's fault," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Say no more girl, I understand," Evy said and glared over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What happened?" Fred always did love a good intrigue.  
  
"We were outside of Potions and Malfoy called Mione a mudblood and one thing led to another and Pansy spat at Mione. Mione shot a spell at her and Pansy shot one back," Ron began.  
  
"Then we tried to intervene but then there was trouble with Malfoy and his goons," Harry said.  
  
"That's when Professor McGonagall and I came along," George explained, "Snape was there too. He would have taken 100 house points off and given these three detention for a year and played favorites with the Slytherins.  
  
"Yea so McGonagall made him punish all of us and we have to spend detention in the dungeons with Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Snape patted Pansy on the head afterward," Hermione added.  
  
"Ugh! I loathe Pansy Parkinson," Evy muttered as she glared over at the Slytherin table again.  
  
"So I take it Snape's not in the best of moods today," Fred said.  
  
"Not a good day to be a Gryffindor in Potions," Harry said.  
  
"Urg!" the three groaned, they had Potions after lunch.  
  
After lunch, they slowly headed to the dungeons for class.  
  
Professor Snape was in a considerably bad mood compared to his usual mood. Not only did he snap at the Gryffindors but he also yelled at the Slytherins. Bionca Witt had accidentally dropped the wrong ingredient into her potion. Lee Jordan walked in extremely late but he had a pass from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I will not tolerate lateness in my class. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape said.  
  
"That's not fair! He has a pass," Evy protested.  
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor, mind your own business, Hayes."  
  
"You can't do that," the twins protested.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for all of you."  
  
A snicker came from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Quiet Ms. Witt, detention," Snape hollered.  
  
For the rest of the class they silently sat. After class hey headed back to their common rooms.  
  
"It's not fair we didn't do anything wrong," Evy said.  
  
"He really needs an attitude adjustment," Fred said.  
  
"Hey guys what's the matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Looks like you guys won't be alone with Malfoy all night. We'll be there too," she replied.  
  
"Snape got you guys too?" Ron came over.  
  
"Yea…" George said.  
  
Just then, Oliver Wood strolled into the common room.  
  
"Could I have the team's attention please?" he said, "There will be extra practice tonight so we can figure out what we are going to do without a chaser."  
  
"What do you mean?" George asked.  
  
"Katie fell off her broom while practicing and broke quite a lot of bones. She's healing now in the hospital wing but her mum has forbade her to play quidditch ever again," Oliver explained.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.  
  
"So don't be late, we've got work to do," he said before rushing off to convince Mrs. Bell to let Katie play again when she's better.  
  
They all went down to the Great Hall for dinner a couple minutes later. They sat and ate their dinner a bit slowly. The sooner dinner was over, the sooner they would have had to go to detention.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" Evy asked noticing the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Probably getting ready for practice," Harry said.  
  
"Hmm… probably too excited about starting practice for this year," Fred said.  
  
They sat and talked a bit more before Oliver stormed into the Great Hall. He sat down next to Evy and huffed.  
  
"Practice is cancelled everyone," he announced.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oliver, have you taken ill?" George joked.  
  
"I was walking along and Snape came out of nowhere. He said I looked suspicious and gave me detention before I could open my mouth," Oliver explained.  
  
"Poor baby," Evy gave him a hug and Fred and George gave him a mean glare.  
  
"So you got sucked into Snape's power trip as well?" Hermione butted in.  
  
"Yea, Diggory as well. I heard him yelling as I was on my way here," Oliver said.  
  
"What is Snape's problem today?" Evy asked, "I mean he gave detention to his own niece."  
  
"What? Who?" Ron was confused.  
  
"Bionca," she replied.  
  
"What? Bionca Witt is his niece?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oops I shouldn't have said that," she replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just do," she replied, " but don't say anything."  
  
"Hmmm Snape got his own niece huh? He must be really cracked," Oliver added.  
  
They all ate and headed up to their common room. The sat and hung out for a while with the rest of the Gryffindors. They hoped that the time wouldn't come for when they had to leave. 


End file.
